


From Russia With Love

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall 2012
Genre: #23 - Freeform, Future Planning, Hurt James Bond, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mugs, Q Has a Cat, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: James is battered and briised but no longer in the dark





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the delay. Real life and all that.  
> The spelling mistakes are there for a reason...  
> Please enjoy <3

**< requesting secure line> **

**< location: Ararat Park Hyatt Hotel, Moscow, Russia>**

**< time: 05.35 MSK>**

**< ID: 007>**

**< connection made>**

**< line open>**

 

05.35:              Q

05.35:              Q

05.36:              Q, are you there?

05.36:              Q, its James. Are you there?

05.38:              shit

05.38:              Q pick up the phone, I’m ringing it now

05.39:              where are you?

05.40:              bloody hell.

05.40:              Shit

05.55:              Q

05.55:              Q

05.57:              Quinn…

05.58:              ….

06.01:              I’m safe. I just wanted to know that. #23 got me in – said you had been sent home. Your intel was on the nose – it was right - I’m… ok – a lttle bruised + a broken rib I think but I’m ok. i've taken pain killers

06.02:              I just needed to tell you I’m safe and that I’ve read your emails, all of them

06.03:              when you get this ping me back

06.15:              Q

06.17:              christ I miss you.

06.24:              I’m going to shwer + sleep

07.10:              Q

07.11:              I can’t sleep/

07.11:              they won’t let me fly out until later

07.12:              Q

07.13:              Q

07.14:              your emails…

07.15:              boytoy? fucking bastards. are they really shagging?

07.16:              I’ll buy you a newmug

07.19:              I’ll buy you a whole fucking alphabet of mugs]

07.20:              or the world. or both. it probably wont be enough

07.20:              did you really blow 006 up  

07.45:              I think we need a holiday.

07.50:              the villa we went to last time in Tuscany is free, shall I book it?

07.50:              Q?

08.10:              I’ve booked it

08.11:              I’ll sort the flights out when I get hme later. Moneypenny can have Flo she owes us

08.15:              Q?

08.20:              Q?

08.25:              Quinn baby

09.00:              I need sleep.

09.01:              ping me

09.01:              fuck

**< close secure line> **

**< location: Ararat Park Hyatt Hotel, Moscow, Russia>**

**< time: 09.01 MSK>**

**< ID: 007>**

**< connection lost>**

**< line closed>**

 

* * *

 

 

**< requesting secure line> **

**< location: SE1 London, England>**

**< time: 06.05 GMT>**

**< ID: Q>**

**< connection made>**

**< line open>**

06.05:              Oh James....

 


End file.
